Prank Calls
by charmed4eva112
Summary: A very boring afternoon takes a turn when Chase and Zoey decide to have some fun with the phone.... funny twist at the end! Takes place before Goodbye Zoey, Z/C friendship, and lots of humor!
1. Chapter 1

Prank Calls

**Prank Calls**

**Ok, I'm really bored, working on my Shakespeare essay, and this idea came to me, partly because my friends and I were talking about prank calling people, and different things you could say. So while I am writing my essay, I am also writing this, because frankly, essays are really boring and I don't want to do it, but I have to sadly, so to keep my mind fresh and fun, this little oneshot came to me.**

**Warning, there are no pairings in here, and it takes place before Goodbye Zoey, so that means….. Chase is in this! Yay Chase! (cheers erupt from readers). So, enjoy this fun little oneshot.**

It was a sunny Sunday at PCA, and Zoey Brooks was bored out of her mind. Sprawled out on her bed, she sighed very deeply. Today was a very boring day for her. Sadly, all her friends were busy. Lola was out at some audition for some play, and Quinn was out at the library. Michael was playing basketball with some guys , and Logan was out on a date with some girl. Sighing, Zoey checked her watch. 4:10pm. She didn't know where Chase was. Sighing yet again, Zoey sat up and started pacing the room. This was a very boring day indeed, and she wished someone could rescue her from it. As if someone answered her prayers, there came a knock on the door and a familiar bushy haired boy entered the room.

"Entering," he joked as he closed the door behind him. Zoey smiled as she flung her arms around her best friend.

"Boy, am I ever glad to see you Chase," she said. Chase laughed as Zoey untangled herself from her grasp.

"Wow, for every time I wish someone would say that to me, I'd be rich, considering no one's ever said that before, " Chase joked. Zoey playfully punched Chase's arm.

"I'm just bored that's all. Everyone's too busy, and I am sure not in the mood to type up my history essay on the American Revolution," Zoey said as she dragged Chase onto the bed. They both lay on the bed in silence before Chase sat up.

"I have an idea," he said. Zoey sat up as well.

"Shoot," she encouraged. Chase grinned.

"Why don't we prank call people? I used to do it all the time when I was bored in the summer. It was a lot of fun," Chase suggested. Zoey smiled brightly.

"That sounds great! Let's do it!" she said happily, happy she had something to do.

"So, who do we prank call first?" he asked Zoey. She thought for a minute before grinning cheekily.

"I have an idea," she said as she got out her phone and dialed a number. She put it on speaker phone and waited until someone answered.

"Hello?" Michael's voice asked. Zoey grinned.

"Yes?" Zoey asked in a fake male's voice. Chase covers his mouth.

"Hello?" Michael asked, confused.

"Yes sir, can I help you?" Zoey asked in the same fake voice. Chase muffled his laughter.

"No, uh, you called me," Michael said in an uncertain and confused voice. Zoey could hear the guys' voices in the background, asking what was going on.

"No, I'm sure you called me. What can I help you with?" Zoey asked again. Michael sounded confused.

"No, you called me," he said. Zoey noticed Chase muffling his laughs. Zoey tried hard not to laugh.

"Ok, if you don't tell me what you want, I'm going to have to call the police," she said in a stern voice.

"The police? But dude, I didn't even call you!" Michael protested, sounding kind of frightened.

"No, you did call me. Now, I may have to call the police," Zoey said before hanging up. Immediately, they burst into giggles.

"That was great. Who next?" Zoey asked once both of them calmed down. Chase grinned and took the phone and dialed a number. It rang.

"Hello?" Logan asked. Chase grinned as he took this one.

"Uh, hello? Is this Logan Reese?" Chase asked in a southern accent.

"Yes, who is this?" he asked. Chase grinned before continuing.

"Uh, yes, this is Billy from Heinz-R-Us. I just want to know where we should deliver your ketchup," Chase asked in the same voice as Zoey covered her mouth, remembering the time where she prank called a teacher, asking the same thing, but with mustard.

"Uh, what?" Logan asked, confused. Chase grinned and proceeded.

"Yes, we have you down for 1000 pounds of ketchup," Chase said.

"Wait, what? I never ordered ketchup," he said, confused and a little ticked off. Zoey muffled her giggles.

"Uh, yes you did Mr. Reese. I have the order form right here. So, where should I deliver it?" Chase asked, breathing in silently, muffling his own laughs.

"Ok, I don't know who you are or who made you call-" Logan started before Chase cut him off.

"My name's Billy sir, from accounting," Chase said. Logan sounded ticked off.

"Well, whatever! I DID NOT ORDER ANY KETCHUP!" Logan screamed into the phone. Chase kept this going.

"But sure, if you didn't order any ketchup, why is your name on the list?" he asked.

"I DON'T KNOW!" he said loudly. Chase grinned.

"If you don't know, why did you order so much of it?" Chase asked. Logan grunted at the end as they heard a girl giggle at the other end.

"I DIDN'T! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" Logan screamed, his anger showing in his voice.

"I cannot sir. Not until you tell me where I can leave all of this ketchup," Chase said, keeping his voice even. Logan paused at the end.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I DID NOT ORDER ANY KETCHUP!" Logan screamed. Chase looked at Zoey, who was in silent tears, holding her stomach and her mouth.

"Oh, wait, this says Pogan Ceese. Sorry for wasting your time sir. Goodbye," Chase said. He hung up the phone and both started laughing hard.

"That…….. was great!" Zoey managed to spit out.

"I agree! Logan's an idiot," Chase agreed.

"Now, we call Michael back," Zoey said as she redialed his number. He answered.

"Hello?" he asked. Zoey sighed.

"You again! I told you to stop calling me! Now I'm going to have to call the police," Zoey said in her fake accent. Michael went all panicky.

"No, please don't! I'm just a kid! I don't wanna go to jail!" Michael bawled. Zoey grinned.

"Ok kid, I'll let ya off with a warning. If you call me again, though, the police will find you," Zoey said before hanging up. Chase laughed.

"That was brilliant," Chase said. Zoey pretended to bow.

"Thank you. But yours was way better," Zoey said. Chase laughed as he dialed another number. It rang.

"Hello?" Mark's voice asked. Chase grinned.

"Hello, is Charlie there?" Chase asked in a fake voice.

"No he is not," Mark said.

"Sorry, wrong number," Chase said before hanging up. Chase waited a minute then dialed Mark again.

"Hello?" Mark asked.

"Hello, is Charlie there?" he asked in the same voice.

"No, he is not," Mark said.

"Sorry, wrong number," Chase said before hanging up. Chase grinned.

"How many times do you do this?" Zoey asked.

"Until Mark gets annoyed," Chase answered simply. Zoey nodded.

"Good. Maybe Quinn will dump him, because of his annoyance after we're through with him," Zoey commented, her eyes twinkling. Chase grinned as he did this about 6 more times. On the 7th time, Mark answered.

"HELLO?" he asked in an irritated voice. Chase grinned. This was his big moment.

"Hi, I'm Charlie. Have there been any messages for me?" he asked. With a grunt, Mark hung up the phone as Zoey and Chase burst out into hysterical laughter.

"I have the perfect person next!" Zoey said as she dialed a number.

"Hello?" Stacy asked. Zoey grinned.

"Congratulations! You won 100 grand!" Zoey said in a fake male voice. Suddenly, they heard Stacy hyperventilating.

"REALLY? I WON? YAY!" Stacy screamed. They could hear her jumping up and down. Zoey grinned.

"So, what are you going to do with 100 grand?" Zoey asked. Stacy grinned as she started to calm down slightly.

"Well, I plan to buy cotton swabs and white glue to make the biggest house of all time! Then the rest of the money will go to the Cotton Swab Fund Organization," Stacy started.

"Really? You're going to do that with a candy bar?" Zoey asked, which made Chase laugh silently. Stacy stopped jumping up and down.

"What?" she asked in a low voice.

"Yeah, you won a 100 grand chocolate bar," Zoey said, trying to keep her voice even. There was a pause on the end. Then Stacy started crying.

"Bad luck always happens to me!" she bawled. Zoey hung up the phone and both burst into hysterical giggles. Chase was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Ok, my turn!" Chase laughed as they both calmed down. He dialed a number.

"Hello?" Coco's voice asked. Chase grinned.

"Hi, is Mr. Wall there?" he asked in a fake voice.

"No," Coco said, sounding like she was eating something.

"Is Mrs. Wall there?" Chase asked.

"No," Coco said, sounding a little irritated.

"Are any of the Walls there?" Chase asked. There was a pause at the end before Coco answered.

"No, there are no Walls here," Coco snapped. Chase grinned as Zoey's giggles accidentally erupted.

"Then what's holding up your ceiling?" Chase asked gleefully before hanging up. Zoey and Chase let their laughter flow. Zoey knew Chase could keep her entertained. He always made her laugh, and that's what made Chase the most amazing best friend anyone could ask for.

"Two more people?" Zoey asked breathlessly, from laughing to hard. Zoey got a nod and more laughter. Zoey laughed and so did Chase. When they calmed down several minutes later, Zoey called Kazu.

"Hello, Sushi Roxs," Kazu asked. Zoey grinned.

"Hello, can I please have 5 California Rolls, 7 tempura rolls and an avocado roll?" Zoey asked in a fake accent.

"Sure. So 5 California Rolls, 7 tempura rolls and an avocado roll," Kazu repeated before Zoey interrupted with her fake accent.

"No, I want a California Roll, 5 tempura rolls and 7 avocado rolls," Zoey said in a fake accent.

"Ok, so one California rolls, 5 tempura rolls and 7 avocado rolls," Kazu repeated before Zoey interrupted him again.

"No, I want 7 California rolls, 1 tempura roll and 5 avocado rolls," Zoey said. Kazu seemed annoyed now.

"Ok, so 7 California rolls, 1 tempura roll and 5 avocado rolls, right?" he asked crossly. Zoey muffled her giggles.

"Actually, I'm ok for now. Thanks for your help," Zoey said gleefully before hanging up. Chase and Zoey laughed.

"Ok, I know who to call," Chase said as he dialed a number.

"Hello?" Dean Rivers asked.

"Hello, what is your name?" Chase asked in a phony accent.

"Dean Christopher Rivers. Why?" he asked curiously. Chase grinned.

"Well, your car has just been towed from the PCA parking lot. Good day mate," Chase said before hanging up. At that, the two burst into uncontrollable laughter. Their sides were hurting from laughing so much, but it was too freaking hilarious!

The two kept laughing for several long minutes. Finally, when they calmed down, they couldn't help but start up again as they saw their weird positions they were in. Chase was upside down, feet hanging up on the couch, half his body draped on the ground, while Zoey was on the ground in a ball, clutching her sides. Both got up and sat on the couch, laughing.

"That was the best afternoon ever!" Zoey exclaimed as she checked the time. 5:05, almost an hour after Chase showed up. The two breathed in as they attempted to calm down. Chase got up, grabbed two Blix's from the fridge and tossed Zoey one. She caught it easily and started sipping it, both of their laughter's slowly dying down. Chase drank from his Blix.

"So, what now?" he asked his best friend, who was about to answer when a knock came on the door. Frowning, Zoey stood up and answered it. Chase and Zoey both gaped at what they saw. They saw an angry Michael, Logan, Stacy, Mark, Dean Rivers, Coco and Kazu standing outside, all their arms crossed.

"We know you were the ones prank calling all of us," Michael started.

"Yeah, that's so not cool!" Logan exclaimed.

"How'd you figure it out?" Chase asked, defeated. Dean Rivers smirked.

"There's such thing as Caller ID, you know," he answered. Zoey heard Chase mutter, "Darn, forgot about that," under his breath. Zoey looked at all the angry people around and gulped. This was so not good, she thought

"You made me think I actually had my luck turned around! Zoey Brooks, I cannot believe you would do that. I thought you were my-" Stacy started before Kazu cut her off.

"You called me in the middle of work. I spent 2 minutes of my time wasting away on a foolish prank. You should be ashamed of yourselves," Kazu spat.

"But- it was just for fun! I thought we deserved a good laugh," Chase argued sheepishly. The angry people remained strong, glaring angrily. Zoey and Chase turned to each other, then pushed past the group and ran down the hallway, shrieking. The group looked at each other before they all, except for Dean Rivers, chased after them. Dean Rivers just stood there, a smile creeping onto his face as he went to his office to prank call his wife.

**Did ya like it? Great, right? There will be another chapter, humorous, to what happens during the chasing. So enjoy, and the final part, which will be quite short, will be up shortly!**


	2. Epilogue

Epilouge

**Epilouge**

"Lola!" Quinn called, carrying her books as she spotted her friend walking. Lola turned to see Quinn and stopped as Quinn caught up.

"How was your audition?" Quinn asked. Lola smiled.

"Absolutely fantastic. I'm sure I got the part. How was…. The library?" Lola asked. Quinn grinned.

"Great. I have conducted a new experiment on time travel! You see, the magnetic forces of time and space are too complicated to combine. But if I just have a strong and sturdy source-" Quinn started before Lola held her hand up.

"I don't even wanna know," she said. Quinn and Lola giggled. They started walking toward the dorm room before they noticed Chase and Zoey running down the sidewalk toward them, crazed and scared looks in their eyes. They stopped in from of them, panting heavily.

"Hey, how was the audition? Great? Library good? Getting some studying done? That's fantastic. Hey, we should meet up later. Sounds great, bye!" Chase panted, as he quickly spoke that before looking behind him, his eyes widening as he noticed someone coning around the corner, and started running.

"You never saw us," Zoey said quickly before taking off running after Chase.

"Ok, we'll talk later. Bye!" Quinn yelled after them, confused before they noticed Mark, Stacy, Logan, Michael, Coco and Kazu running toward them. They stopped as they saw Chase and Zoey running.

"Yeah, you'd better run!" Kazu yelled.

"You had me think I was going to go to jail! Do you know how that makes me feel?" Michael yelled. Mark was panting loudly.

"You're interrupting my cotton swab project!" Stacy yelled.

"Yeah!" Coco yelled, carrying her can of ravioli, taking a bite.

"KEEP RUNNING! WAIT TILL WE GET OUR HANDS ON YOU! CHRISTINA THOUGHT I WAS CRAZY!" Logan yelled angrily. The group took off running again. Quinn and Lola watched as Mark fell to the ground, panting loudly and clutching his chest. The others took no notice as they kept running. As soon as everyone was out of sight, Mark still on the ground, Quinn and Lola looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

"Do we even want to know?" Quinn asked, laughing. Lola shook her head.

"Nope, we'll probably hear of it tomorrow from Logan and Michael thought. Wanna get some coffee?" Lola asked Quinn. Quinn smiled. "Sure!" she said happily as they linked arms and walked toward the coffee cart, Lola purposely stepping on Mark's withering body. Quinn looked at Lola for a second before shrugging her shoulders. She needed her coffee after the weird thing they just saw. The two walked away from Quinn's withering and possibly dying boyfriend, laughing and talking the whole way. And in the distance, they could see Chase and Zoey running from the crazed group. The two paused, looked behind, turned to each other and screamed before they continued to run, the group slowly catching up to them.

**So, I told you it was short. Funny? Good? I know Quinn wouldn't leave her boyfriend withering on the ground, but personally, Mark's an idiot, and she left Mark in pain in Alone at PCA, and Mark deserves some torture for being such a boring plain fat idiot. So, review!**


End file.
